Peace in no Peace
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: A moment of quiet time and remembering for QuiGon, QbiWan and Anakin, who is resting after getting seriously hurt.


Don't own anything.

Time period is between Episode 1 and 2.

AU, as Qui-Gon is alive.

Chapter 1-

Anakin groaned as he sat up slowly. The pain was incredible and he quickly decided it was a better idea not to move and wait for one of his masters to come. _If they ever come,_ Anakin thought as he lay down as still as possible. They were on the planet Au'Fabriq near the outer rim. It was a planet of harsh weather conditions and bad government. The planet had been thrust into turmoil and chaos over the years until the proud leaders had finally called for assistance.

The Jedi had been here for almost a week and were finally showing a bit of progress when a riot broke out and someone had tried to assassinate the new King, Japon Pix. Things were thrown into an upheaval and the Jedi were back where they had started except that now the rebels had decided that the Jedi were the enemy too and wanted them eliminated.

Anakin was on security duty when a small sect of rebels had appeared. Obi-Wan had told him not to seriously harm anyone, which was why Anakin was now lying on the cold titanium floor, with two blaster wounds on his right side and lower back. He put a hand gently to his wounds and his hand came back reddened with blood. He sighed and felt out with the force. He couldn't sense Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan anywhere which worried him a lot. He didn't know how much blood he had lost and didn't know how serious his condition was.

Several minutes passed and Anakin tried to sit up again. He took a deep breath and ignoring everything he rolled over quickly and got on his knees and hands. Blinding pain shocked through him and a slight scream poured out of his mouth. Tears sprang into his eyes as he forced himself to get his hands off the floor. He looked at the place where he had laid and saw a patch of blood and droplets of blood from his side and back.

Anakin tried to control his rapid breathing and he thought he heard two pair of footsteps. Ignoring the fact that it could be the rebels he yelled, "I'm in here! Please, help me!"

The footsteps came closer to the room he was at and he fell back on his hands silently cheering. His heart jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Anakin!"

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hands gently help him back into a laying position. Obi-Wan's face was set in a concerned frown as he carefully looked at Anakin's wounds. Qui-Gon's face soon appeared.

"How bad is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he knelt down.

"He's lost a bit of blood, I'm surprised you haven't passed out by now Anakin."

Anakin half-grinned. "I was waiting for the..right-.." Anakin's head slumped down as he fainted.

Qui-Gon picked Anakin up and Obi-Wan stood.

"Come, we should go to the ship. There's nothing we can do right now," Qui-Gon said as they walked out of the building, "besides Ani needs to be checked."

About an hour later Obi-Wan was sitting in the pilot's seat reading over how Au'Fabiq's government worked. He looked up briefly as Qui-Gon sat down next to him.

"How is he?"

Qui-Gon sat back comfortably. "Resting, the blaster bolts did no serious damage, although it'll be quite painful to move for the next few days."

Obi-Wan nodded and went back to the book. Qui-Gon chuckled and Obi-Wan looked up, smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"How much you used to complain when I had you read political books. Now here you are, reading one on your own free will."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Well someone has to be the master here."

"What's that supposed to mean, my old padawan?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It means, my very _old_ master that I am in charge here, obviously."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Then help us all, if you're in charge!"

Obi-Wan mock-glared. "I'll have you know that Anakin and I have done just fine with myself being in charge."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Maybe so, Obi-Wan but I can remember one incident..no wait make that three..four.five.."

"Qui-Gon.." Obi-Wan said whiningly.

"For someone in charge you just sounded like Anakin."

"Hey, I don't sound that horrible!"

Anakin slowly walked in, wincing with nearly every step. Obi-Wan got up and made Anakin sit down in his chair. Qui-Gon smiled down at Anakin.

"Of course you don't sound like that, Ani. Only Obi-Wan can sound like a dying bantha," Qui-Gon said winking.

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan frowned.

"Now old man, that wasn't very nice."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Who are you calling old, Oafy-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's mouth opened then closed several time as Qui-Gon laughed. Even though he didn't know what that had meant Anakin smiled trying not to laugh. It hurt way too much to laugh.

"Oafy-Wan?" Anakin said questionably.

Obi-Wan acted like he wasn't listening as qui-Gon humorously told Anakin how Obi-Wan had acquired that nickname. By the end of the story Anakin was laughing and wincing at the same time.

"Oafy-Wan..that's hilarious!" Anakin said. He looked at Obi-Wan whose face was red in embarrassment and Anakin patted his shoulder.

"Ah, come on master. You know it was funny!"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and said in a bored tone, "Oh yes, making fun of me is hilarious Anakin."

Anakin smiled and nodded. "I knew you would agree, padawan."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Qui-Gon chuckled.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Yes, Master. Anything you say master."

Anakin smiled. "I could get used to this."

Obi-Wan smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't even think about it. Unless you want a week of-.."

"No don't even mention it, Master!" Anakin said.

"That's more like it."

Qui-Gon looked between the two. The bond between them was a confusing mass of emotions but yet they were greatly attuned to one another. Something in the force pricked at him and by the other two's action Qui-Gon knew they had felt it too.

Obi-Wan sighed and Anakin grinned.

"Don't you love being a jedi..Oafy-Wan!"

Needless to say Obi-Wan was not amused.

THE END..I think unless I should write more.


End file.
